


justanotherStonyfan: Found Family - Russian translation - Обретенная семья

by SilverRaindemon



Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Кровь/Травмы, ангст, дополнительные персонажи, первые встречи, характерная для канона жестокость, хирургические операции
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: Сегодня вторник, что неудивительно, потому что ничего хорошего никогда не случается по вторникам. Вторники одновременно никакие и совершенно кошмарные. Если что-то плохое должно случиться, то это практически гарантированно случится во вторник, и будет идти дождь. Если только вы не пытаетесь протестировать что-то водонепроницаемое (Джеймс знает по опыту). Они уже примерно наполовину съели свои поке боулы, потому что Стив на дежурстве, у Джеймса перерыв на обед, и им обоим хотелось суши, но не хотелось заморачиваться с их приготовлением.Стив накидал себе в рис кусочки нори, вместе с банкой скумбрии.- Пахнет, как заброшенный пляж, - сказал Джеймс, когда Стив выложил это на тарелку.- Парень, - ответил тот, - я вырос в Бруклине в двадцатые, и большая часть Бруклина была буквально в шаге от порта. Если не пахнет, как в порту, - это не дом. Тебе повезло, что я не стал использовать рыбу недельной давности.- О Боже, - рассмеялся Джеймс.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395565
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Found Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145956) by [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan). 



> Дорогие читатели, обратите особое внимание на тэги/предупреждения!
> 
> огромное спасибо [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan) за разрешение переводить эти чудные фанфики :)

Сегодня вторник, что неудивительно, потому что ничего хорошего никогда не случается по вторникам. Вторники одновременно никакие и совершенно кошмарные. Если что-то плохое должно случиться, то это практически гарантированно случится во вторник, и будет идти дождь. Если только вы не пытаетесь протестировать что-то водонепроницаемое (Джеймс знает по опыту). Они уже примерно наполовину съели свои поке боулы, потому что Стив на дежурстве, у Джеймса перерыв на обед, и им обоим хотелось суши, но не хотелось заморачиваться с их приготовлением.

Стив накидал себе в рис кусочки нори, вместе с банкой скумбрии.

\- Пахнет, как заброшенный пляж, - сказал Джеймс, когда Стив выложил это на тарелку.

\- Парень, - ответил тот, - я вырос в Бруклине в двадцатые, и большая часть Бруклина была буквально в шаге от порта. Если не пахнет, как в порту, - это не _дом._ Тебе повезло, что я не стал использовать рыбу недельной давности.

\- О Боже, - рассмеялся Джеймс.

На вкус это, однако, прекрасно, и они тихо беседуют о том, что Джеймс будет делать, когда закончится его обеденный перерыв и он спустится обратно на остаток рабочего дня, когда раздается двойной сигнал «Всем Доступным Мстителям», и Стив убегает.

Вообще, он тратит добрых три секунды на то, чтобы бегом вернуться к столу и прижаться коротким (и слегка грубоватым) поцелуем к виску Джеймса, когда он вылетает из спальни уже в форме, и Джеймс уже чувствует вибрацию здания, когда заводятся джеты и открываются двери ангаров высоко-высоко над их головами.

\- Люблю тебя, - говорит Стив, а потом входная дверь закрывается и Джеймс остается один.

Ладно.

Он доедает свой портовый боул и возвращается на свой этаж, чтобы снова начать работать.

* * *

Он заканчивает работу в пять и поднимается наверх, и хоть он и знает, что Мстители еще не вернулись, но все равно хреново оказаться там в одиночестве.

В новостях говорят, что они в Новой Шотландии, хотя никто, кажется, не в курсе, почему, и Джеймс знает, что из Канады лететь меньше четверти часа на максимальной скорости, но все равно по ощущениям это именно настолько далеко, как и есть на самом деле.

И все же, у него есть время. Сейчас только пять, а они привыкли ужинать около семи, иногда восьми, если отвлекутся, и даже в девять или десять, если что-то еще подвернется. Сегодня он планировал помочь Стиву приготовить карри. Они уже замариновали курицу, у них есть хороший рецепт для кимы и все, что нужно для самос (ну и, да, магазинная парата). Они собирались запивать все ласси из манго, а на десерт есть мороженое кулфи, а потом они собирались устроиться на диване с горячим шоколадом. На выходных в музее современного искусства выставка, на которую хочет сходить Стив, и Джеймс тоже не против, особенно учитывая, что все всегда куда интереснее, когда Стив про это рассказывает. Стив говорил о фотографии и рисовании углем, и Джеймс думает о том, чтобы попозировать Стиву, когда тот будет делать наброски, особенно учитывая, к чему это может привести.

У них были планы.

Но у Джеймса срабатывает уведомление Google всего через пару секунд после того, как начинает говорить Джарвис, обращаясь _лично к нему._ Это такое редкое событие, что Джеймс понимает, без тени сомнений, что это плохой признак.

\- _Мистер Барнс, Коммандер Роджерс был ранен и по прибытии будет доставлен в медпункт Башни. Расчетное время прибытия из Галифакса примерно через семь минут на скорости в 2,5 Мах. Пожалуйста, проследуйте в зону кухни и извлеките из обозначенного шкафа дежурную сумку, следуя моим указателям, а затем к лифту._

К тому моменту, как Джарвис произносит «ранен», Джеймс уже двигается, и ему приходится вернуться за сумкой, потому что он сразу направляется к лифту. Это довольно большая, ничем не примечательная, серая сумка через плечо без логотипов, лежащая в одном из не-совсем-потайных шкафчиков под столешницей, и Джеймсу, в общем, все равно, что внутри, главное, что он ее взял. А потом он бежит к лифту.

Кабина начинает двигаться, и Джеймс осознает, что он не взял с собой телефон, планшет, ноутбук, ничего не взял, он не носит с собой документы, у него нет даже свитера.

Он вылетает из лифта в помещение, которое напоминает любую школу или больницу, в которых он когда-либо был: там пол, покрытый блестящим винилом, двери из высокопрочного стекла, все в пастельных и светлых тонах, и множество невысокой мебели, а еще, прямо перед Джеймсом, считыватель электронных пропусков с мигающим красным огоньком, закрепленный рядом со стеклянными дверями.

\- Что? – восклицает он. – Джарвис?

\- _Пожалуйста, садитесь, мистер Барнс._

Сесть?

\- Сесть? – переспрашивает он. – Когда... Насколько сильно Стив вообще ранен, как... – в его мыслях водоворот паники и непонимания – зачем ему дежурная сумка, если в Башне есть медпункт?

Что такое может понадобиться Стиву, чего нет в этом крыле?

_\- Мне позволено предоставить вам ограниченное описание ситуации и предварительную оценку состояния, произведенную задействованным медицинским персоналом. Исходя из характера данных факторов, в данный момент мне запрещено предоставлять вам доступ в медицинский отсек Башни. У Коммандера Роджерса..._

И словно кто-то чиркает спичкой вдоль позвоночника Джеймса, словно его поджигают изнутри.

\- Тебе _запрещено предоставлять мне доступ? –_ выплевывает он, не веря своим ушам. – Я _люблю его!_ Я провожу с ним все время, мы _трахаемся,_ мы вместе почти полгода, и ты говоришь мне, что _не можешь меня впустить?!_

\- _Хотя мои ежедневные обязанности включают обслуживание присутствующих в Башне, я также являюсь основной системой безопасности Башни. Согласно моим протоколам вам не разрешен доступ, и я крайне об этом сожалею. Я не могу пустить вас дальше этого фойе._

Внезапно до Джеймса доходит, и это осознание поражает его, так, что у него сжимается горло, - система безопасности не позволяет пропустить его, но Джарвис привел его настолько близко, насколько это было возможно.

\- Джарвис, - хрипит он, - Джарвис, насколько все плохо?

Джеймс никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы Джарвис делал паузу.

\- _У Коммандера в общей сложности четыре огнестрельных ранения..._

 _\- Четыре ранения?!_ – умудряется выдавить Джеймс.

\- ... _полученных в результате пересечения с очередью из автоматического оружия..._

Паника захлестывает его, словно грязь, липкая, холодная и густая, засасывает его на дно.

\- ... _и в данный момент он в критическом, но стабильном состоянии. По прибытии его прооперирует главный хирург Башни, доктор Чо, в результате чего ожидается, что его состояние улучшится. Это не первое подобное ранение, которое он получил. Его медицинские записи указывают на высокую вероятность полноценного выздоровления._

Джеймс не на грани слез, но только потому, что ему хочется в ярости бить кулаками по стеклу.

Башня сотрясается, раздается низкий мощный рев, от которого он содрогается до самых костей, и он не может определить, что именно происходит в какой момент времени, потому что он никогда не был так высоко в Башне, но он знает, что это джет, знает, что происходит самое важное. Он понятия не имеет, это открываются двери ангара, или заглушаются двигатели, или джеты маневрируют после посадки, но он знает, что они вернулись, он знает, что Мстители дома, знает, что Стив...

Он видит несколько медработников в белой, бледно-голубой и бледно-зеленой спецодежде, бегущих мимо слева направо. Он видит, как они появляются из комнат и коридоров, а двое из них, пробегая мимо стеклянной стены, которая отделяет Джеймса от них, замедляются и пялятся на него, но потом снова набирают скорость и исчезают.

Проходит три минуты, когда все, на что способен Джеймс, – это дышать на запотевающее стекло и оставлять на девственно чистых стеклянных стенах отпечатки пальцев, но затем, выделяясь темным пятном на фоне бледных пастельных тонов, так далеко в одном из перпендикулярно прилегающих коридоров, что Джеймс едва это различает, так далеко, что только его прошлый опыт позволяет ему понять, что именно он видит, мелькает форма Стива, его тело, вокруг множество людей в темном, их ноги и руки, и он видит _так много людей_ , толкающих нечто, вероятно являющееся каталкой, на которой тот лежит.

Они появляются в поле его зрения, синхронно поворачивают, исчезают. Джеймс видит кровь на стене – отпечаток руки. Он видит медсестру, или хирурга, или _кто бы это ни был,_ в операционном халате и маске, видит, как, когда каталку поворачивают, ее рука оставляет этот отпечаток, когда она отталкивается от стены, чтобы избежать столкновения, поскольку каталка движется слишком быстро, чтобы ей нормально управлять.

Потом мелькает что-то еще, красное, черное, исчезает.

\- Джарвис, - говорит Джеймс, - Джарвис, _пожалуйста..._

_\- Я оцениваю ситуацию, чтобы связаться с одним из Мстителей, мистер Барнс. Как только кто-то, достаточно осведомленный насчет ваших отношений с Коммандером Роджерсом, окажется доступен, я попрошу, чтобы они подтвердили ваш доступ. Пожалуйста, ожидайте._

Воцаряется молчание, и Джеймс остается стоять, прижимая ладони к холодному стеклу, сумка Стива у его ног, городской шум в отдалении - словно нежный шепот в его ушах, пока рев двигателей джета постепенно затихает.

* * *

Проходит восемь минут, прежде чем раздается звук, настолько резкий и внезапный, что он вздрагивает, - длительный, непрекращающийся сигнал, заставляющий его подумать, что из-за него сработала какая-то сигнализация, но потом он замечает, что огонек возле считывателя карточек стал зеленым...

Он срывается с места, хватает сумку и _бежит,_ а Джарвис указывает ему путь световой линией на стене. Он бежит настолько быстро, насколько позволяют его глаза, не отрывающиеся от линии, налево, направо, по длинному коридору и снова налево, через какие-то двери, по еще одному коридору, через еще одни двери, потом направо и...

Все в комнате поворачиваются, чтобы посмотреть на Джеймса, и он так резко тормозит, что под его ногами визжит виниловое покрытие, а сумка раскачивается так сильно, что он почти теряет равновесие.

\- Кто это такой, черт побери? – спрашивает женщина с рыжими волосами в черном костюме, Черная Вдова.

\- А это кто _нахрен_ такая?! – бросает в ответ Джеймс, делает шаг или пять вперед и мгновение спустя обнаруживает вокруг своей груди чью-то руку.

Это Капитан Америка, это Сэм Уилсон удерживает его на месте, а Черная Вдова приподнимает бровь, словно она чем-то _лучше_ него.

\- Все в порядке, Джеймс, - говорит Сэм, а Черная Вдова смотрит на него и фыркает, потом отворачивается, и Джеймс готов ее убить – может быть, он так и сделает, когда у него будет время.

\- Где он? – Джеймс смотрит на Сэма Уилсона, потому что Сэм Уилсон с ним уже встречался. Сэм его знает.

\- В операционной, - отвечает тот, и, да, Джеймс это _знает!_

Он смотрит на большое панорамное окно, у которого стоят Человек-Муравей, Черная Вдова, Вижн и Железный Патриот, но не видит, что за ним, потому что они заслоняют его.

\- Там Клинт Бартон, - говорит Сэм, - это колыбель регенерации, Стива в той комнате нет, пойдем со мной.

Джеймс бросает яростный взгляд в сторону Черной Вдовы, но она не смотрит на него больше, а Сэм берет его за плечи и поворачивает, проводит через еще одни двойные двери.

В этой комнате у панорамного окна стоит Тони Старк, скрестив руки на груди. У Ванды одна рука лежит на животе, а другой она закрывает себе рот. Тор стоит, прислонившись к одной стене, а посередине окна стоит Кэрол Денверс, ее руки висят вдоль бедер, голова опущена. За те несколько секунд, что уходят у Джеймса, чтобы всех их узнать, Ванда поворачивается, убирает руку со рта.

\- Джеймс, - говорит она, и все остальные смотрят на него.

Старк хмурится, но кому нахрен есть до этого дело? Джеймс идет к окну, словно он из металла, а оно намагничено, и не вписывается лицом в стекло только потому, что у окна есть подоконник, и он ударяется об него бедрами с такой силой, что останутся синяки.

Должно быть, он роняет сумку, потому что она больше не в его руках, потому что...

Джеймс...

Он никогда не видел...

Чья-то рука берет его за плечи, его тянут в сторону, кто-то его обнимает. Стив...

Стив без сознания, его форму срезали с его туловища, но все остальное цело: рукава, брюки, ботинки все еще на нем, и кровь, _столько_ крови, на столе, на всех инструментах, на полу, кровь на бледных халатах и белых перчатках, кровь на трубках и проводах, кровь на масках, кровь на прозрачной маске, надетой на Стива, _изнутри_ на маске, надетой на Стива, кровь темными, густыми потеками по сторонам лица Стива, словно ленты, из носа, изо рта, запекшаяся кровь в волосах, на шее, на горле, от крови потускнели жетоны и цепочка, отброшенные в сторону, чтобы не мешали, они лежат на операционном столе рядом с его ухом...

Одна, две, три, четыре раны, в бедре, животе, груди, плече. Должно быть его прошило очередью – говорят ведь прошило, это правильный термин? Все ли пули прошли насквозь? Стив был в порядке, Джеймс разговаривал с ним только сегодня днем. Он стоял и улыбался, и его кожа была гладкой, и его кровь не была размазана по всей операционной, его глаза были открыты, он улыбался.

\- Какие, - спрашивает Джеймс, - какие у него шансы?

\- Кто это? – говорит Старк.

У Джеймса нет сил ему ответить, как он ответил Черной Вдове, интересно, она теперь убьет его во сне?

\- Это же Стив, - говорит Сэм в ответ на вопрос Джеймса, не ответив Старку, - я не могу дать тебе точную статистику по его шансам выжить, но это случилось не впервые, и доктор лучшая из лучших.

\- Мы знаем этого парня?

\- Это интерн, - говорит Сэм, и его голос звучит, словно через вату. – Тот, с которым встречается Стив.

\- _Это_ интерн Стива?!

У Джеймса недостаточно энергии, чтобы поспорить на тему «вообще-то я сотрудник».

\- С ним все будет хорошо, - бормочет Ванда, совсем близко, и это намного приятнее, чем разговор, который вели Старк с Сэмом, пусть даже он и знает, что Старк зацикливается на этом единственном факте, потому что так свойственно вести себя в кризисной ситуации всем людям. – Все будет хорошо.

\- Мы..., - говорит Джеймс, и его тело словно налито свинцом, а над столом передают туда и обратно блестящие серебристые инструменты, алая кровь сменяется коричневым йодом, и длинные ресницы Стива покоятся на его скулах, неподвижно, а нижняя часть его лица скрыта пластиковой маской и гофрированной трубкой, - ...собирались готовить ужин...

* * *

Операция идет долго. Денверс уходит, а Старк достает телефон или что-то такое, Тор уходит и возвращается несколько раз. Сэм усаживает Джеймса между собой и Вандой.

Сэм говорит Джеймсу, что все будет хорошо, просит прощения за то, что подымает эту тему, но рассказывает Джеймсу о нескольких других случаях, когда Стиву потребовалась экстренная операция: когда его задело оборванным кабелем моста и парализовало на неделю, когда его ударило по голове расколовшейся балкой и он не мог попасть в рот ложкой с желе две недели.

Ванда говорит ему, что это необходимо, потому что тело Стива так быстро заживает, что операция только потому нужна Стиву так срочно, что его способности восстанавливаться нужна вся помощь, которую только можно оказать.

\- Я не понимаю, - несчастным голосом говорит Джеймс, когда Сэм вкладывает в его ладони теплый стаканчик с кофе.

Это, вообще, неплохой кофе, но когда Джеймс делает глоток, то на вкус он кажется горьким и едким.

\- Тело Стива, - говорит Ванда, кладя руку ему на спину, - так легко восстанавливается. У него все очень, очень быстро заживает, по сравнению со всеми нами. Но нечто подобное...

Джеймс смотрит на нее, качает головой. Нечто подобное что?

\- Джеймс, - начинает Сэм, и Джеймс поворачивает голову к нему.

Сэм не улыбается.

\- Для Стива суть операции не в том, чтобы исправить ущерб. Суть в том, чтобы не позволить его телу навредить себе еще сильнее.

\- Сэм, - произносит Ванда, но Сэм только бросает на нее взгляд поверх плеча Джеймса, и продолжает говорить.

\- Огнестрельное ранение – это не рана от холодного оружия, это не просто прокол. Это не просто отверстие, потому что пуля летит очень _быстро._ Она разрывает плоть и создает при движении сквозь нее ударную волну. Для внутренних органов это как автокатастрофа, и любому другому понадобились бы месяцы лечения, многочисленные операции. У Стива все заживает _быстро,_ его тело _начинает_ исправлять повреждения спустя минуты. Доктор Чо сейчас подтягивает и собирает всю поврежденную хрень, чтобы тело Стива само смогло потом заживить это, потому что, если она этого не сделает?

Джеймс пытается не содрогнуться.

\- Оно заживет неправильно, - отвечает он.

\- Именно, - говорит ему Сэм. – Не навсегда, но поначалу будет так. Так что ей нужно проследить, чтобы все было там, где должно быть, иначе все заживет в неправильных местах, и понадобится операция, чтобы сместить это в _правильные_ места. Или того хуже, Стив опять устроит свое представление «это ерунда, я в порядке», и шесть месяцев сломанные кости будут медленно переползать туда, где должны быть, пока он притворяется, что все в полном порядке, черт побери. Понимаешь?

\- Это выглядит ужасно, - мягко говорит Ванда, снова приобнимая его сбоку, - но на самом деле все не так ужасно, как выглядит. Нужно все сделать быстро и эффективно, и тогда его тело само позаботится об остальном. Но он дотянул до операционной.

\- А раз он дотянул до операционной, - говорит Сэм, - нет причин считать, что сыворотка не позаботится об остальном.

Джеймс качает головой, держит кофе обеими руками и смотрит в стаканчик.

\- В него попали _четыре раза,_ \- шепчет он.

\- Ага, - спокойно и негромко говорит Сэм. – Мы имеем дело с плохими людьми, и иногда нам не удается вовремя увернуться. Клинт пытался вытащить кое-что, что нам было нужно, из поврежденного здания, и оно рухнуло прямо рядом с ним. Кэп – Стив был..., - Сэм откашливается. – Какой-то ребенок оказался там, где не должен был быть, Стив заметил его и... он побежал за ним и оказался на открытом месте.

Джеймс поворачивает голову, смотрит на Сэма.

\- Ребенок в порядке?

Сэм какое-то время пристально смотрит ему в глаза, потом переводит взгляд на Ванду.

Джеймс закрывает глаза, сжимает кофе крепче.

-Стива зацепило очередью, поэтому он так быстро потерял сознание. Сыворотка берется за дело сразу же: четыре раны сложнее заживить, чем одну, а хирург сейчас проверяет, чтобы внутри не осталось металла, потому что иначе его телу придется его выталкивать, она проверяет, чтобы раны были чистыми и переломы вправлены, и все было там, где и должно быть, потому что проще сгладить трещины, чем заполнить пустоты. А потом мы сможем перевести Стива в обычную палату, где он сможет спать, пока не проснется.

Джеймс кивает, и тогда Сэм встает.

\- Я пойду сниму свои крылья и все такое, а потом вернусь. Вам что-нибудь нужно?

Все отрицательно качают головами, и Старк тоже выходит вслед за ним, неизвестно зачем.

\- У него хорошая анастезия, - говорит Ванда. – Врач просто делает все, чтобы ему было легче отдыхать потом, чтобы сыворотка могла делать то, что должна.

\- Какие у него шансы? – снова спрашивает Джеймс.

После очень длительной, очень напряженной паузы ему отвечает Джарвис.

\- _Оценка текущей ситуации и составленный прогноз указывают на вероятность положительного исхода в семьдесят пять процентов, и вероятность постоянно увеличивается._

\- Я принес..., - говорит Джеймс. – Спаси... Спасибо, Джарвис. Я принес его сумку, там была сумка. Он попросил – оставил сообщение.

Ванда хмурится, глядя на него, потом смотрит на серую сумку у их ног. Сэм перенес ее с того места, где Джеймс ее уронил, и Ванда поднимает ее к себе на колени и расстегивает молнию.

\- Что вообще ему может тут понадобиться, что он захотел, чтобы я это принес?

Но Ванда долгое время ему не отвечает. Он поднимает глаза от кофе, смотрит на ее лицо, потом вниз, туда, куда смотрит она, и обнаруживает, что у нее в руках свитер. Это точно такой же свитер, как тот, что Стив купил ему пару недель назад – теплый и удобный, только оливково-зеленого цвета, а не осенне-оранжевого. У нее в руках также две капсулы сливок для кофе его любимой марки, и он осознает, что сумка не для Стива.

Он берет свитер у нее из рук. В сумке также несессер с зубной щеткой, пастой, мочалкой и мылом. Кроме этого там пижама, тапочки, чистые носки и белье, а также твердый деодорант, и даже планшет. Джеймсу даже не нужно его включать: он знает, что тот будет синхронизирован с его собственным.

Это не дежурная сумка для Стива, это сумка со всем необходимым для Джеймса. Чтобы, если Джеймс захочет, ему даже не нужно было покидать медпункт, чтобы сбегать вниз за своими вещами.

Джеймс разворачивает свитер, и ему на колени падает маленький свернутый листок бумаги, отскакивает на пол.

Он поднимает крошечную записку, и видит, что в ней говорится:

_Не переживай._

_Целую._

Он чувствует, как его лицо искажается.

Ванда обнимает его.

* * *

Палата Стива – не палата, а комната для отдыха после операции – большая и на вид не так уж отличается от обычной спальни. В ней есть телевизор и окно с занавесками, а также стенной шкаф и ванная. Там есть двухместный диванчик и пара красивых деревянных стульев. На одном из них сидит Сэм, с противоположной стороны кровати. Еще в комнате кресло, радио, множество розеток, кофемашина, письменный стол. Чтобы попасть в ванную, не нужно выходить в коридор. Еще одна небольшая дверь ведет в комнату, в которой, видит Джеймс, оборудована кухонька.

Единственная разница между этим помещением и любой другой квартирой в том, что главным предметом мебели в основной комнате является кровать, а не диван. Изголовье кровати приподнято, на ней есть поручни, в стенах поблизости вмонтированы небольшие экранчики. А еще на ней лежит Стив.

Джеймс никогда не видел, чтобы тот казался таким маленьким.

Постельное белье отличается по цвету от безразличных бледно-зеленых и голубых оттенков медицинского отсека. На белых простынях одеяла винно-красного цвета, на подушках наволочки с рисунком. Салфетка на тумбочке сочетается с постельным бельем.

Стив одет в серый меланж – майку с длинными рукавами, и Джеймс знает, что на нем такие же штаны. У него толстая серая клипса на пальце и трубка в носу, приклеенная к щеке. Он бледнее, чем Джеймс когда-либо видел, под глазами огромные темные пятна, похожие по цвету на коричневый крем для обуви. На скуле у него небольшая коричневая ссадина, и другая, чуть побольше, на нижней губе, пятна синяков бледнеют так быстро, что Джеймс практически видит, как это происходит, и щетина у Стива растет так же быстро.

Руки Стива покоятся на одеяле, кисти расслаблены.

\- Здравствуйте, - говорит дежурный медбрат, когда Джеймс входит в комнату, - часы на стене говорят, что уже без четверти три часа утра. – Все хорошо, мы оставили трубку для кислорода, но он дышит самостоятельно. Клипса нужна для контроля уровня кислорода в крови. У него останется и катетер, до тех пор, пока он не сможет встать.

Джеймс этого даже не заметил.

Кожа Стива местами все еще желтоватая, там, где на ней остались пятна йода, а цепочка на шее кажется ржавой, настолько она испачкана кровью. Под майкой видны выступы, должно быть, там, где на ранах повязки, а его волосы мягко ниспадают ему на лоб, на челюсти виднеется светлая щетина.

\- Он меня слышит?

\- Он не под наркозом, - отвечает медбрат, улыбаясь. – Он получает обезболивающие, но не седативные препараты: он просто спит.

Джеймс хмурится, смотрит на Стива, потом на медбрата.

\- Уже? – спрашивает он, и медбрат кивает.

\- Да, - отвечает он. – Можете обратиться к Джарвису по медицинским вопросам или насчет доставки еды в комнату. Кресло раскладывается, если вы захотите остаться. Он будет в порядке.

Джеймс смотрит на Стива и то, как медленно поднимается и опадает его грудь.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Джеймс, на этот раз тише, потому что теперь он знает, что Стив спит.

Медбрат проверяет еще кое-что и уходит, а Сэм улыбается Джеймсу, хоть и слегка натянуто.

\- Эй, - говорит он. – Как ты сам?

Джеймс кивает.

\- Нормально.

Сэм продолжает на него смотреть.

\- Думаю, до меня еще не дошло, - искренне признается ему Джеймс, и на этот раз кивает Сэм, переводит взгляд на Стива.

\- Да, - говорит он. – Понимаю. Но ты же знаешь, что мы рядом, когда это случится, да?

\- Спасибо, - бормочет Джеймс.

Он садится в кресло, которое для него оставил свободным Сэм, кладет на колени планшет. Он поиграет в «косынку» или типа того. Игры для развития памяти, подбор пары, что угодно. Что-нибудь, чтобы убить время и позаботиться о том, чтобы ему не нужно было думать ни о чем, пока он не устанет настолько, что сможет уснуть.

* * *

Это происходит не как в кино – Джеймс не спит, держа Стива за руку, когда ресницы Стива наконец, трепеща, приподнимаются, он эмоционально шепчет «Джеймс», и происходит их красивое воссоединение, и к черту утренний запах изо рта.

Джеймс засыпает в кресле около пяти, а просыпается в семь утра, когда открывается дверь и входит Черная Вдова. И еще до того, как попасть в комнату, она начинает испепелять Джеймса взглядом.

Джеймс не встает, потому что его мать приучила его вставать, когда в комнату входит леди, а он пока таковых перед собой не видит. Но потом он все же встает, потому что _ого_ какая сучка – усталый Джеймс, и он чувствует, как его мать яростно сверлит его взглядом из самого Бруклина. Но ему по-прежнему не нравится Черная Вдова, и, хотя какая-то часть его и осознает, что она всемирно признанная супершпионка, способная нанести ему тяжкие увечья даже безо всякого оружия, но другая часть его знает, что это комната для отдыха Стива, и, скорее всего, она не будет пытаться убить его прямо здесь.

\- Так это и есть Джеймс, - говорит она, скрестив руки на груди, обращаясь к Сэму.

\- Чуть правее, - говорит Джеймс, наклоняясь в сторону, чтобы перехватить ее взгляд. – Я здесь.

\- Джеймс, - произносит Сэм, но Черная Вдова приподнимает бровь и, с каменным лицом, переводит на него глаза.

\- Так ты и есть Джеймс, - говорит она, почти выплевывая слова.

\- А вы Наташа Романофф, - отвечает Джеймс, не совсем уверенный в том, к чему он это ведет.

\- Интерн, - говорит она.

\- Выпускник Корнелльского университета, разработчик технологий для Мстителей и бойфренд Коммандера Роджерса, вообще-то, и что из этого?

Она прищуривается, неприятно ухмыляется.

\- Разве ты не чересчур молод?

Джеймс прикусывает губу, чтобы не озвучить свою следующую реплику. Такое не следует говорить любой леди, а уж тем более всемирно уважаемым наемным убийцам.

\- Кто его сюда пустил? – спрашивает она, явно заметив, что он хотел ответить, но сдержался.

\- _Я_ его сюда пустил, - отвечает Сэм, прежде чем Джеймс успевает озвучить свое возмущение, и она поворачивает голову к нему и испепеляет его взглядом. – Чтобы он мог быть рядом с близким человеком, который пострадал, потому что иначе у него может испортиться настроение, хотя все и будет в порядке.

Она прищуривается _еще сильнее._

\- _Тебе повезло, что ты симпатичный,_ \- говорит она.

\- Как невежливо, учитывая, что я не говорю по-русски, - отвечает Джеймс. - _Rúguǒ yīngyǔ duì nǐ tài yǒu lǐmào, wǒ huì xuéxí pǔtōnghuà._

Она снова испепеляет Джеймса взглядом.

\- Я сказала: _Nǐ hěn xìngyùn, nǐ hěn yǒu mèilì. Wǒmen jiē xiàlái yào chángshì xībānyá yǔ ma?_

\- Может, вы будете разговаривать по-английски? – говорит им обоим Сэм.

В этот момент очень хриплый, очень невнятный голос произносит:

\- У меня идея п’лучше, - и они все, очевидно, совершенно одинаково этого не ожидали и немедленно поворачиваются к Стиву. Глаза Стива закрыты, губы расслаблены, и у него уходит несколько секунд на то, чтобы сделать медленный, долгий вдох и продолжить говорить. – З'ткнитесь... или валите.

Романофф выглядит, наверное, настолько виновато, насколько это вообще возможно, а Джеймс знает, что выговор, скорее всего, предназначался ему в такой же степени, как и ей, но предпочитает проигнорировать этот факт, в отличие от самой просьбы.

Джеймс наклоняется над Стивом, пока Сэм проверяет данные на нескольких экранах у кровати. Глаза Стива по-прежнему закрыты, но его пальцы сжимаются вокруг пальцев Джеймса, когда Джеймс берет его за руку, а его брови на мгновение сдвигаются, когда Джеймс откидывает волосы с его лба.

\- Нам нужно... – начинает Романофф, но, к удивлению Джеймса, Сэм перебивает ее.

\- Пойти посмотреть, как дела у Клинта, - говорит он. – Отличная идея.

Несколько очень напряженных мгновений у Романофф такое выражение лица, словно она хочет сказать Сэму, куда засунуть эту идею, а также продемонстрировать наглядно, чтобы не было сомнений, но очень скоро она уступает.

Когда она поворачивается, чтобы уйти, она бросает на Джеймса взгляд, который понижает температуру в комнате примерно на десять градусов, а потом выплывает в дверь, словно это была ее собственная идея. Сэм покидает комнату вслед за ней, с натянутой улыбкой и неловким кивком.

\- Можешь позвать нас, если понадобится помощь, - бормочет он и закрывает за собой дверь.

Джеймс садится обратно в кресло, продолжая держать Стива за руку. Его рука такая большая, и прохладная, и сухая, а пальцы достаточно расслаблены, но совершенно точно сжимают его пальцы.

\- Джеймс? – спустя мгновение произносит Стив (только вообще без гласных), словно, чтобы это доказать.

\- Привет, - отвечает Джеймс, - эй, я тебя люблю. Я тебя люблю, я так рад, что ты в порядке.

\- Ммм, - говорит Стив.

Больше он ничего не говорит очень долгое время.

А потом Джеймс осознает, что он уже очень долгое время ничего не говорил.

\- Стив? – окликает он, очень-очень тихо.

Стив не отвечает ему, только дышит.

Джеймс откидывается на спинку кресла, не выпуская руки Стива из своей, и снова укладывает на колени планшет.

Ну что ж.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Разговор Джеймса и Наташи:
> 
> Нат: (по-русски) Тебе повезло, что ты симпатичный.  
> Джеймс: (по-английски) Как невежливо, учитывая, что я не говорю по-русски. (на мандаринском) Я учу мандаринский, если английский для вас слишком вежлив.  
> Нат: (по-английски) Я сказала: (на мандаринском) тебе повезло, что ты симпатичный. Попробуем дальше по-испански?


	2. Chapter 2

Борода Стива отрастает – медбрат Гари, потому что так его зовут, сокращенно от Гарибальдо, он невероятно типичный итальянец – приходит и по-другому закрепляет трубку, чтобы борода ей не мешала, а Джеймс смотрит на Сэма.

\- Может его нужно... – начинает он, а потом вроде как захлебывается.

\- Не беспокойся насчет этого, - говорит ему Сэм. – Раньше его, бывало, нужно было брить, но только если он был совсем без сознания. Он сделает это сам, когда проснется.

Джеймс кивает, прикусывает нижнюю губу и гладит кончиками пальцев тыльную сторону кисти Стива.

* * *

Джеймс ответил на все сообщения, позволил всем звонкам от членов своей семьи уйти в голосовую почту, проигнорировал новости.

Сэм переносит стул на ту сторону кровати, где сидит Джеймс, подтягивает небольшой журнальный столик поближе.

Они играют в блэкджек. Джеймс даже не знает, кто выигрывает чаще.

* * *

Около девяти у Стива урчит в желудке. Вообще, практически ревет, и Стив даже морщится, его лицо собирается в складки. Он слегка поворачивает голову.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Сэм, и Джеймс смотрит на него, не совсем понимая, что тот имеет ввиду, но, оказывается, он разговаривает не с Джеймсом.

\- Ммм, тушенка. Вафли? – произносит Стив.

\- Не уверен, что ты готов к такому, дружище, - отвечает Сэм, и Стив снова затихает.

Скорее всего, он вообще не услышал Сэма.

* * *

Снова появляется Романофф, и она рассказывает Сэму что-то насчет пересмотренного расписания или чего-то такого, когда Стив снова издает звук.

\- Клинт? – невнятно произносит он.

\- Будет в порядке, - говорит Романофф. – Его поместили в колыбель, он тоже восстанавливается.

А _потом_ глаза Стива распахиваются, словно темные блестящие провалы, он поворачивает голову к Сэму.

\- Ребенок?

Сэм делает паузу, его губы сжимаются. Он качает головой.

Глаза Стива снова закрываются, лицо сморщивается.

\- _Как ты себя чувствуешь?_ – спрашивает по-русски Романофф, и Джеймс видит, как у Стива сжимаются челюсти.

\- По- _английски,_ Наташа, - отвечает он, сиплым голосом, его брови хмурятся, хотя глаза все еще закрыты.

Она стискивает зубы, потом расслабляет челюсть.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает она с тщательно подчеркнутой умильностью, которая, как кажется Джеймсу, вовсе не искренняя.

\- Плохо, - отвечает Стив.

\- Что-нибудь болит? – спрашивает Сэм.

\- Ммм, - Стив чуть отворачивает голову в сторону.

\- Хочешь, чтобы мы что-нибудь тебе принесли? – предлагает Сэм, но после этого Стив не двигается, не говорит, никак не показывает, что вообще это услышал. – Ясно.

Романофф уходит.

Джеймс чертовски этому рад.

* * *

Стив не остается в сознании надолго, а Черная Вдова не возвращается больше, хотя Сэм приходит и уходит. Один раз заходит Ванда, после обеда в тот же день, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке, но не остается надолго, только взмахивает рукой над лицом Стива, оставляя в воздухе завиток алого дыма, а потом сочувственно улыбается, обнимает Джеймса и уходит.

Даже Тони Старк появляется в какой-то момент. Он подходит к Джеймсу и говорит:

\- А я думал, что ты китаянка, - ну потому что он – Тони Старк.

Джеймсу интересно, знает ли он о ее происхождении из ее дела, или он просто в этом разбирается. Оба варианта вполне возможны.

Тони Старк не жмет ему руку, но указывает на Стива.

\- Если этому качку Рип ван Роджерсу ты нравишься, для меня этого вполне достаточно, хоть ты и невероятно юн, – потому что ты умен, и настоящий мужик, так что я хочу, чтобы ты завтра днем консультировал на совещании с твоим менеджером и... Эми? Ее зовут Эми?

Джеймс кивает.

\- Окей, я хочу, чтобы ты спустился в час на совещание с твоим менеджером и Эми, а потом можешь подняться обратно. Совещание важное, но я не садист.

Сэм немедленно протестует.

\- Бога ради, Тони...

\- Окей, ну я просто устал, - говорит Старк, - у меня даже в лучшие времена это не особо хорошо получается, и я имею в виду, что мне _хотелось бы_ , чтобы ты присутствовал, но ты не _обязан._ Если посчитаешь, что сможешь, то приходи. Если не захочешь, скажи Джарвису. Я не стану увольнять тебя, если ты возьмешь отгул, когда твоего бойфренда четырежды подстрелили, господи, Уилсон, что ты про меня думаешь?

Сэм извиняется, а Джеймс осознает, что эта ситуация сказывается на всех них. Он не знает, реально ли Черная Вдова его ненавидит, но если уж Тони Старк, Железный Человек, невозмутимый псих, способен переживать, потому что Стива ранили, то кажется правдоподобным, что она тоже, возможно, переживает из-за этого.

\- Арахисовое масло, - говорит Стив.

Джеймс хлопает глазами.

\- С кусочками арахиса?

\- Мммм, - вздыхает Стив и снова вырубается.

\- Я не хочу присутствовать на совещании, - говорит Джеймс. – Это мило с вашей стороны, дать мне выбор, спасибо.

Старк поднимает руки, словно сдаваясь.

\- Ладно, - говорит он. – Хорошо. Ты же знаешь, что можешь просить у Джарвиса, если что-то понадобится, да?

Джеймс кивает.

\- Ага, - отвечает он. – Спасибо.

Старк кивает, бросает взгляд с еще одним кивком на Сэма, а потом уходит.

Стив приходит в себя еще один раз за весь остаток дня, примерно в то время, когда Джеймс обдумывает, не попросить ли доставить сюда пиццу.

\- Ты _ненавидишь_ печенку, - необъяснимо говорит он, но потом, когда один из членов медперсонала, имеющих доступ, приносит пиццы спустя час, Стив даже не двигается.

Джеймс заказал одну и для него, на всякий случай, но она остывает на тумбочке, пока они с Сэмом негромко обсуждают достоинства и ужасы, каждый соответственно, ананаса на пицце.

\- Стиву нравится ананас, - говорит Джеймс.

\- Это потому, что мистер Позор-Нью-Йорка никогда не ел ананас в детстве. Ему еще нравятся брокколи и оливки на пицце, это не поможет тебе выиграть спор.

Впервые за полтора дня Джеймс чувствует, что, возможно, слегка начинает улыбаться.

* * *

Стив окончательно просыпается на третий день. Джеймс наблюдал, как ему меняют повязки, капельницы, двигают трубки с кислородом и записывают всевозможные показатели, но, поскольку жизнь – это не тщательно выстроенное кино, Стив не просыпается утром, или в тот момент, когда большинство посетителей находятся рядом. Он врывается в сознание со всей элегантностью новорожденного жеребенка примерно в час дня, когда Гари просматривает его показатели рядом с постелью.

Стив произносит:

\- Нннет?! – достаточно разумным тоном, учитывая обстоятельства, но потом дергается в постели всем телом, словно он пытается уклониться от чего-то, чего не видят все остальные.

А потом он _очень сильно_ сожалеет, что пошевелился.

\- Гоо..., – говорит он, - _спо_ ди, что з..., - он задыхается, продолжает говорить на вдохе,- ...черт, черт... – он с силой сглатывает, и к этому моменту Гари уже пытается заставить его не двигать руками и телом, а Сэм помогает ему с другой стороны. – Ой, - задыхается Стив, - ой, ой-ёй-ёй...

\- Расслабься, Стив, - говорит ему Сэм. – Ты в Башне.

Стив каменеет от боли, вжимаясь в подушки и пытаясь больше не двигаться.

\- А, - говорит он, - ой, ой...

\- Вас ранили, просто постарайтесь не двигаться, - говорит Гари, опуская руку на неповрежденное плечо Стива. – Вы пробыли здесь почти три дня, операция под руководством доктора Чо прошла без осложнений, вас прошило очередью слева направо, четыре раны.

Стив задыхается так, что это реально заставляет Джеймса переживать, – это не глубокие, горловые стоны кого-то, кто ударился пальцем ноги или головой, это свистящие, тоненькие вдохи и шипение сквозь зубы кого-то, кому настолько больно, что они не могут вдохнуть достаточно воздуха. Однако, так же как бывает и когда ударишься пальцем ноги, и когда получишь ботинком в лобковую кость, - он невероятно напрягается, чтобы не двигаться, Джеймс видит, как откинута его голова, как выступают жилы на шее, как скрючены его руки и подергивается правая нога. Он так яростно задыхается, что это звучит, словно его вот-вот стошнит, и Сэм берется поудобнее и наклоняется над ним, чтобы помочь Гари снова уложить его ровно.

\- Боже, _боже,_ \- повторяет Стив, но в данный момент никто из них – включая самого Стива – ничего особо не может сделать, пока боль не утихнет.

Сэм и Гари продолжают держать его, замечает Джеймс, - а когда Сэм бросает взгляд через плечо, он кивает Джеймсу на ногу Стива, потому что она ближе всего к Джеймсу.

\- Я тоже положу руку на твою ногу, - говорит Джеймс, потому что последнее, что сейчас нужно Стиву, – это снова дернуться от неожиданности, а потом он нежно опускает ладонь на щиколотку Стива, сжимает пальцы вокруг нее и пытается быть просто точкой контакта, пока боль заставляет Стива искать поддержки.

Проходит примерно минута, пока ему наконец удается расслабиться, пока боль становится не настолько отчетливой и резкой, и тогда, когда дыхание Стива замедляется, когда его вдохи больше не сопровождаются шипением, напряжение капля за каплей покидает его конечности, Джеймс поглаживает большим пальцем косточку на щиколотке Стива.

\- Знаете, - говорит Гари, когда Стив уже практически успокоился, но все еще тяжело дышит, - хорошо, что здесь с вами кто-то был, иначе этот невероятный всплеск, что вы только что нарисовали на кардиомониторе, мог бы создать мне проблемы.

\- ‘звини, - выдыхает Стив, но Гари мотает головой, что-то делает с капельницей.

\- Я не серьезно, - говорит он. – Я дам вам болеутоляющих, потом немного внутривенного питания, а потом я загляну под повязки и проверю, что все идет по плану. Нет причин думать, что внутренний и наружный слои кожи еще не восстановились – в случае если обнаружится аномальная пигментация, которая может говорить о некорректном формировании подкожных тканей, нам нужно будет снова назначить вам встречу с доктором Чо, но я сомневаюсь, что это понадобится. Какую дозу вы хотите, чтобы уснуть или остаться в сознании?

\- В сознании, - просит Стив. – Пожалуйста. Могу я поесть?

\- Сделайте одолжение, - Гари вводит болеутоляющие из шприца в капельницу Стива. – Если я попрошу вас сесть, не помогая себе руками, как думаете, сможете? Скручивание пресса?

\- С четырьмя пулевыми ранениями? – скептически отвечает Стив, и Гари примирительно улыбается и заканчивает вводить лекарство.

\- Я рад, что вы сами это сказали, и не забывайте про это, когда я скажу следующее: вы можете есть, но только суп, или пить жидкости. Никакой твердой пищи, пока вы не сможете не терять сознание, когда она будет выходить из организма. Ясно?

Джеймс бы даже не подумал об этом.

\- О, эй, кукуруза, - говорит Стив, - кукуруза, тот японский суп...

\- Ага, я могу тебе немного намутить, - отвечает Сэм.

\- Ангелы, - говорит Стив. – Вы просто ангелы. Эй, Сэм, у тебя даже крылья есть...

\- А если вы будете мухлевать и есть «суп с кусочками», который окажется просто рагу, - замечает Гари, - я скажу «я же говорил», когда вы навернетесь вверх тормашками в туалете с голой задницей, _capisce_ _?_

 _\- Capisco_ _, -_ морщась, отвечает Стив.

\- _Buono_ , - Гари что-то отмечает в своем планшете и засовывает его под мышку. – Я вернусь с вашими остальными лекарствами и питалками через пару минут.

Стив кивает.

\- _Grazie,_ \- бормочет он.

У Джеймса уходит пару секунд, чтобы понять, что «питалки» - это сокращенно питательные вещества. Потом он осознает, что прошло несколько дней с тех пор, как Стив ел или перекусывал, или даже принимал добавки, как он иногда делает.

\- Сэм, - говорит он, - погоди, Стив, ты же даже не принимал свои добавки!

\- Все хорошо, - Сэм кладет руку на плечо Джеймса, - все хорошо, Гари обо всем позаботится.

Стив смотрит на Сэма, а потом на Джеймса, щурится, словно свет в комнате слишком яркий, и мотает головой.

\- ‘се хорошо, - говорит он, - капельница, она... да. Можно... не знаю, арахис, эммм, - он хмурится и что-то ищет на кровати.

\- Что такое, дружище, ты хочешь спросить, можно ли тебе арахисовое масло?

Стив резко поднимает глаза.

\- Есть арахисовое масло?

Сэм кивает.

\- С кусочками арахиса, - отвечает он. – Хочешь, я спрошу, можно ли тебе его?

\- Мне нравится, - говорит Стив, смотрит на Джеймса, - арахисовое масло, да, можно?

\- Я спрошу у Гари, можно ли тебе его, - Сэм встает, и Стив смотрит ему вслед, потом переводит взгляд на Джеймса.

\- Все плохо, да? – говорит он. – Меня подстрелили.

\- Четырежды, - говорит Джеймс.

\- Это много, - соглашается Стив.

Джеймс умудряется не морщить лоб в замешательстве буквально за долю секунды до того, как выражение появилось бы на его лице, и вместо этого улыбается.

\- Точно, - говорит он. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Стив моргает, глядя на него.

\- Джеймс, - очень медленно говорит он.

Джеймс кивает.

\- Да? - негромко произносит он.

\- Джеймс, я уже спрашивал про еду?

Джеймс улыбается.

\- Сэм пошел спросить Гари, можно ли тебе есть.

Взгляд Стива соскальзывает куда-то в сторону.

\- Как мило с его стороны, - отвечает он. – Что-то не так.

\- Верно, - говорит Джеймс, - тебя ранили.

\- Ммм, - Стив слегка кивает. – Четырежды. Но... Я, что, ударился..., - и его рука слегка сдвигается, немного приподнимаясь.

\- Ты не ударился головой, - говорит ему Джеймс. – Тебе дали болеутоляющее.

\- О, точно, - глаза Стива распахиваются немного чересчур широко. – Гари дал мне болеутоляющее?

Сэм возвращается, улыбаясь, и похлопывает Стива по ноге, проходя мимо.

\- Хорошие новости, - говорит он. – Гари сказал, что тебе можно есть арахисовое масло, если при этом ты будешь много пить.

Брови Стива приподнимаются.

\- Оно... – он хмурится, смотрит на Джеймса.

\- Оно с кусочками арахиса, - говорит Джеймс.

Стив широко улыбается, потом его улыбка чуть тускнеет.

\- Я чертовски устал, - говорит он. – Можно мне его просто ложкой, Сэм?

Сэм уже на кухне, и Джеймсу слышен звон приборов.

\- План был именно такой, Кэп, - говорит тот. – Большую ложку или маленькую?

\- Маленькую, - Стив издает протяжный звук, пытаясь, как спустя миг осознает Джеймс, прочистить горло, не кашляя. – Легче просунуть в рот.

В этом есть смысл – у него уже несколько дней отрастает борода, и не хватало им еще вымывать из нее губкой арахисовое масло. Вообще, кстати...

\- Хочешь, я тебя покормлю? – предлагает Джеймс, и Стив смотрит на него так, словно он не уверен, что правильно расслышал.

\- Хочу ли я, - повторяет он. – Покормить. Нет, - потом до него, кажется, доходит. – Извини, нет, я... Я сам справлюсь на этот раз. Но приятно знать, что ты это предложил, кто знает, что будет в следующий раз, с такой работой?

Сэм появляется с банкой и ложкой, и Стив переводит взгляд на него, потом опускает на банку и ложку, которые Сэм ему протягивает.

\- О, ты открыл крышку, - замечает он. – Я мог бы и сам.

Сэм закатывает глаза, бросает на Джеймса взгляд, который словно говорит _ты, что, серьезно,_ и Джеймс подавляет смешок, а Стив начинает есть.

\- Я пойду принесу большой стакан воды.

\- Один мой вид и так может спасти от жажды, - говорит Стив, потом широко улыбается и смотрит на Джеймса.

На этот раз Джеймсу не удается подавить смех.

\- А-ха, - Сэм втягивает воздух сквозь зубы. – Ладненько. Я все равно принесу воды.

Он идет обратно на кухню, а Стив хмурится, глядя на банку.

\- Где... – начинает он. – Кнопка, чтобы вверх.

\- Что? – переспрашивает Джеймс, а Стив оглядывается по сторонам.

\- Есть кнопка, чтобы вверх, и чтобы вниз... Кровать так..., – а потом, _уморительно,_ Стив поднимает руку и наклоняет ладонь, имитируя пронзительный шум моторчиков внутри механизма, - _и-и-и-и-и..._

Джеймсу _так_ повезло, что он не пытался в этот момент пить.

\- Точно, - говорит он, кнопки для кровати, ее можно регулировать. – Хочешь сесть повыше?

\- Да, - говорит Стив. – Пожалуйста. Иначе мне придется пить масло, а это сложно.

\- Потому что оно с кусочками арахиса, -Джеймс находит кнопки сбоку на кровати.

\- Нет, потому что это неньютоновская жидкость, - отвечает Стив, и Джеймс смотрит на него, не веря своим ушам.

\- Понял, - говорит он, а потом прикусывает губу, чтобы Стив не подумал, что Джеймс типа... постоянно над ним смеется. – Готов?

Стив кивает, а Джеймс приподнимает изголовье, пока Стив не садится почти ровно.

\- Спасибо, - Стив зевает. – Ооо. Извини.

Джеймс слегка улыбается.

\- Все нормально, - говорит он, но внезапно чувствует себя совсем иначе – словно кто-то выдернул пробку из ванны или погасил старую лампу, словно машина, в которой закончился бензин или типа того, он чувствует, как на него накатывает совсем иное ощущение, как он погружается в нечто иное. 

– Ээ, - произносит он, потом встает - он пойдет на кухню, потому что Стив... Стив почти... Джеймс, ого, ладно, _сейчас_ у него нечто вроде...

\- Эй, - окликает его Стив, а когда Джеймс смотрит на него, Стив хмурится, озабоченный, протягивает к нему здоровую руку. – Эй, эй...

Джеймс качает головой, потом трясет ей сильнее, когда у него начинает щипать глаза, мутнеет зрение, а потом...

\- О, милый, милый, нет, - говорит Стив, - Сэм, помоги, он слишком далеко...

\- Дружище, что за _херню_ ты теперь несешь, а? Ой.

Раздается негромкий стук – Сэм явно куда-то поставил стакан с водой – и весь мир Джеймса словно сдвигается, потому что Сэм двигает кресло вместе с ним, потом снова какой-то стук, а потом на его запястье оказывается рука, прохладная и сухая.

\- Солнышко, - говорит Стив, а Джеймс вытирает глаза, шмыгает носом.

\- Прости, - говорит он, - прости.

Но он почти _слышит_ , как Стив мотает головой.

\- Нет, я – м – _меня_ , о, милый, это ты меня прости, - его пальцы сдвигаются, проскальзывают под ладонь Джеймса. Он крепко их сжимает. – Милый, все хорошо, - продолжает Стив. – Мне так жаль.

\- Я просто, - Джеймс шмыгает сильнее, - так рад, что ты в порядке.

И это кажется глупым – всегда таким кажется, он в принципе ненавидит плакать, но плакать от облегчения – хуже всего. И все же, не все так плохо. Его почти никто не видит – только Сэм и Стив - и, на самом деле, если быть искренним, хоть он и рыдает на глазах у обоих Капитанов Америка, но намного важнее то, что Стив, его Стив, все еще рядом и может видеть, как Джеймс это делает.


End file.
